


无题。

by Chenji1789



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 7, M/M, Outlast 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenji1789/pseuds/Chenji1789
Summary: 布雷克突然想和伊森做爱了。





	无题。

伊森褪去了布雷克的衣物后，轻轻吻上他的额头。布雷克就像永远无法停止般似的发着抖，他闭眼默允了伊森的一切动作，就像一个献祭者那样毫不犹豫的把自己交出去。

而伊森到底也不确定布雷克是不是真的想要这个。他看上去怕的不行——简直是完全没准备好。而布雷克却告诉伊森他需要这个。"来吧，"他说，几乎是乞求又绝望的语气，"来吧"。

于是伊森只能安抚性的吻吻对方的唇角，他完全清楚布雷克经历了什么并且为什么会变成现在这样。伊森对此有责任、更无法责怪他。让伊森懊恼的只是，自己似乎永远也学不会如何安抚好布雷克。

布雷克过于破碎，再好的手艺人也无法把他恢复如初。

伊森知道，除非布雷克自己忘掉，不然谁也无法将他从深渊中救起。布雷克清楚、他想告诉自己无论是杰西卡的意外还是琳的死这些都不是他的错，自己无力回天。但布雷克感到身体里就像有两个自己。他们在争辩。一个在为自己辨清白，一个却在怨骂责怪。

"停下，别说了…"  
伊森时常能听到。那是布雷克一个人的喃喃自语，蓄含着极力忍受的痛苦和哭腔。  
"…求你，别说了。"  
那是布雷克一个人的癔症。

布雷克不知道这只是因为内疚。  
他只是感觉快要疯了。

最后伊森亲吻布雷克的禁闭的眼背，再三确认了对方的心愿，便开始了手下的准备。他沾上润滑的手指打着圈缓缓刺入后穴，浅探即出并再一次次加深。伊森不敢在这事上过于心急，哪怕自己也实在憋得不行。而事实上是，如果他没有感觉到布莱克准备好，他就完全不打算"进入状态"。

大夫说这种情况下的内疚往往能杀死一个人，"疏导比忘却本身更好"。但伊森说去他妈的大夫——"她根本不知道布雷克经历过什么"。伊森认为自己对布雷克的病症一清二楚，他不想让布雷克觉得自己是在受到强迫，他不想让布雷克想起过去不好的回忆。那些没有人会想要回忆起的东西。

伊森的动作很轻，布雷克却想哭。伊森总是这般，待自己如什么易碎的瓷娃娃。布雷克想哭，却意识不到自己可能早已经碎成好多瓣。他想为伊森做点什么，对方却总告诉他，不用担心,一切交给他。

于是自己今天就这么做了，他对伊森说他想要。布雷克对伊森难以拒绝自己的要求这点清楚得不能再清楚一点，同时他也知道在这件事上伊森一直持怎样反对态度——因为布雷克自己。  
但布雷克想看伊森出丑——看伊森如何手足无措却不得不接受，却同时又抱有"无以为报"的身偿态度，他想不出什么补偿伊森的其他方式了。  
所以他几乎是泄愤又自暴自弃般，对伊森说:  
"来吧"。

而在开始时，自己却无法抑制似的发起抖，那种无名的恐慌简直让布雷克为之愤怒，他憎恨自己的软弱，因为他根本记不起来是什么让他不住颤抖。他只有困惑又恐慌地，攀附着伊森颤抖。

扩张做好后，伊森开始小心的挤入布雷克的身体。充分的前戏让进入畅通无阻。从布雷克的表情上看，伊森知道这不疼，但他仍然没敢放开，用力，或者加快什么的。这对布雷克来说简直是一场温柔而痛苦的折磨——实在过于舒服了，没有一点疼痛，却又因此而不够。但他不知该怎样开口跟伊森说，那样的话他在这件事情上就败了——在看伊森出丑这件事情上。

性器一次次从前内腺上碾过，却从来没有着重"关爱"于它。布雷克几近抽泣的难耐喘息让伊森紧张，不知道该怎么办，布莱克那些无章法地想要取悦自己的行为在伊森眼里都显得像是挣扎。伊森只有迫而停下动作，轻而缓的出声开口道出布莱克最恨的那句话，"交给我就好，布莱克，把一切交给我。"

" Fuck you, Ethan."  
布雷克咬牙切齿地挤出这句话。  
布雷克哭了。他愤恨的哭，因为自己不争气的表现导致伊森又一次说出了那句话。交给他，交给伊森。自己对于他就真的毫无用处？就什么、什么也不能帮到他？  
而伊森就这么不需要自己？  
去妈的交给伊森。他恨得不知道是先捶打对方还是自己。去他妈布雷克，去他妈的伊森。

而伊森完全不知道是怎么回事，伊森不清楚布雷克怀着一种想要证明自己心态要跟他做爱。眼下布雷克可能哭得起劲，而自己的下体还有半截卡在对方又暖又湿的身体里，大概是被布雷克困住了。布雷克哭得控制不住总是伴随着上身抽动而一阵紧缩的后穴。  
这让伊森难以抽身。

也许是这唤醒了什么本源的东西，让在伊森俯身凑到布雷克耳根安慰他时，又起了逗弄的念头。也许他原本只是期望布雷克转移注意力会因此好点，但没想到会奏效过头。伊森含住布雷克的耳垂，又舔弄深凹的耳旋。直到布雷克发出了一声带着泣音却真正似是于情动的低吟。

这倒让伊森挺吃惊。他没有停下身下的动作，而像受到鼓励似的加快，有力的撞上布雷克并热烈的亲吻他。终于像一个真正的人那样，强烈的快感让布雷克紧拥着伊森，并因此由于一下下的顶入而上下颤动得像片可怜的树叶一样。

布雷克给操得语不成句，事实上当他张开嘴想说话的时候，只能滑出几声夹杂着呻吟的喘息。好几次布雷克想让伊森慢点，却被对方会错了意，话还没出口便被吻住，让自己把求饶的念头遗落在那些濒临窒息又黏膩的吻里。

终于像个真正的人那样，他们俩开始做爱。终于他们都忘记了最开始的初衷。其实布雷克已经不能确认这是不是他想要的那场性爱了，他已经不太能清醒的思考，除了像寻求保护那样下意识的向伊森寻求有力的拥抱与亲吻。他们没开灯，布雷克不知道什么时候重新开始断续的抽泣，他感到自己整个都被湿热的雾气裹绕起来、里外都被伊森的触碰照顾，他感到自己像重新回到子宫那样黑暗，那样安全。

伊森听见布雷克的低泣，他问去那些咸涩的泪水，它们像布雷克本人一样，它们是布雷克经历了太多后而落下的，而伊森将它们悉数全收。他听见布雷克轻而肯定的低声："操我(fuck me)…伊森，操…"  
伊森没有忍心听第二遍。

于是布雷克在这个最后的吻中抵达顶峰，他努力睁了睁哭得酸涩的眼睛，望向伊森。后者象征性的询问了一句便将精液全部灌进布雷克的体内。  
布雷克仍然一副哭丧脸看向伊森，而伊森却只是在他眼角、嘴唇、额头处落下一个又一个轻吻。  
轻得像来着母亲的晚安。

"没事了"，  
伊森说。  
"没事了。"  
布雷克听见他说。


End file.
